El beso de tu traición
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: En Piratas del Caribe y el Cofre del Hombre Muerto, Jack estuvo a punto abandonar el Perla Negra para evitar ser tragado por el Kraken. ¿Qué lo hizo volver? ¿Honor, valentía? ¿O algo parecido al amor por una muchacha rubia? / One shot


**Título:** El beso de tu traición

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

 **Pairing:** Elizabeth Swann/Jack Sparrow

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Nota de autora: Hola a todos, antes mi cuenta se llamaba Shenelopefan, han pasado años desde que la usé por última vez, así que decidí cambiarle el nombre y volver a subir todos mis trabajos editados/mejorados y también algunos nuevos. Si ya leíste este escrito, no te preocupes, no me robaron nada, sigo siendo yo pero con un nombre más actual. En fin, gracias por entrar en este escrito, que lo disfrutes.**

Remo sin parar alejándome del Perla Negra. Debo salvarme. Debo huir. No puedo morir, no todavía. Mi tripulación sería devorada por el Kraken. No yo. Pero de repente, mi corazón da un vuelco. Pienso en toda la gente allí y sobre todo en ella. Dejo de remar y miro hacia adelante. La tierra está cerca. Pero también veo hacia atrás. En el Perla, están todos luchando por sus vidas, antes de que la horrible bestia marina se encargue de eso. Y la veo. Su mirada se ve decepcionada ¿Mira hacia acá? No puede verme, estoy muy lejos. Sin embargo, esa mirada me destruye el corazón. No puedo dejarlos allí ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Saco mi brújula esperando que me dé la respuesta correcta y me salve de mi error.

[…]

Me trepo de nuevo al Perla. La flecha de mi brújula que no apunta al norte, apuntó directo hacia ti. Espero que te encuentres bien. Te veo allí, valiente, sosteniendo un rifle. Es increíble que hace tan sólo un año, eras una niñita consentida de la aristocracia, la hija respetable del gobernador. Ahora eres una pirata. Completamente lo eres. Pero no quieres aceptarlo. Te niegas a que hay alguien dentro de ti que busca libertad. Te crees mejor que los demás. Pero la línea la cruzaste hace mucho ya. Y no puedes volver. Te veo detenidamente en medio del caos. Estás paralizada. Tu amor está estancado en la red. William te grita que dispares, pero tú titubeas. Es obvio que no quieres ser responsable de su muerte. Sí, ya lo había olvidado. Tú le correspondes a él. Pero... estoy seguro de que sientes algo por mí. Aunque sea mínimo. Entonces, veo que desapareciste. Mis ojos no te encontraban. Un rifle, el mismo que sostenías hace sólo un momento, cae frente a mí y detrás de él, vienes corriendo a agarrarlo. Estás tan fuera de ti misma, que no te das cuenta de quién soy. Te arrastras por la escalera de madera e intentas tomar el rifle, pero te detengo con mi pie. No te das cuenta de quién soy hasta que me miras y sorprendida, dejas que yo haga lo que no te atrevías. Tomo el rifle y apunto, mientras te agarras de mi pierna con fuerza. William cae de la red y yo disparo sin dudar para que los barriles exploten. El Kraken retrocede adolorido.

[…[

Sé que la batalla no ha terminado. Todavía no. Sé que esa bestia no se detendrá hasta matarme y llevarme al fondo. Debíamos escapar. Es lo que tú hubieras hecho y es lo que a ti te gustaría. Al fin, quizás sí tengo algo de bueno como dijiste.

-Abandonen el barco-, les ordeno a mis hombres, idea que no me agradaba para nada.

-Pero, Jack. El Perla-, me suplica Gibbs. Sí lo sé. He arriesgado mi vida por ese barco. Hice un trato con el molusco por ese barco. Luché tanto por ese barco. Pero había cosas más importantes. Debía hacer este sacrificio. Por todos nosotros. Por ti.

-Sólo es un barco-, digo convencido, haciendo caso omiso a su súplica.

Tú estás allí, parece que no me quieres mirar ¿Por qué? Tu cabello rubio tapa tus ojos, no te puedo mirar.

-Sí, tenemos que ir a tierra-, lo dices rápido. Todos empiezan a moverse, prepararse para dejar el barco. Me quedo tranquilo, acariciando la madera suave de mi querido barco. El Perla Negra. Ya no lo vería zarpar nunca más hacia el horizonte. Y entonces, oigo tu voz. Venías detrás de mí. Te miro a los ojos, con tristeza.

-Gracias, Jack-, me agradeces. No deberías, casi te abandono aquí junto a toda la tripulación. Estamos relativamente solos, el resto está muy ocupado preparando el bote. Pero tú estás allí. Te sujetas los puños de tu camisa con nerviosismo.

-Todavía no escapamos-, te digo, haciendo obvia mi tristeza en el dolor de mi voz.

-Has vuelto-," sonríes tímidamente. Tu piel está tostada por el sol del caribe. Tu cabello se encuentra hecho un desastre por el furor de la batalla. Te acercas un poco a mí. Tu rostro hace que me pierda. Eres una belleza en vida.

-Te dije que eras un buen hombre-, me dices mientras das otro paso hacia mí.

Ella realmente tenía fe en mí. Como lo dijo cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos hace tan sólo un par de días. Ella tenía fe en que yo podía ser bueno. Te acercas aún más y me besas. Ante tanto drama, te sigo el juego. Eres apasionada. Tus labios son suaves. El mundo a mi alrededor se pierde, se nubla. No hay nada más. Nos estamos besando y sé que William se encuentra justo allí. No me importa si nos ve. Seguro nos está mirando, pero no me interesa. Preso de tu encanto, me aprisionas contra el mástil principal. Eso creo que es. No pienso. Mi mente está vacía. Sólo pienso en tu boca y tus labios junto a los míos. Realmente sucedía.

O quizás no. Tus manos se deslizan hacia abajo y un sonido metálico me devuelve a la realidad. Separas tus labios de los míos. Me miras con furia, desprecio. Siento el frío metal en la muñeca. Me habías encadenado cuando tenía mis defensas bajas. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tu actitud. Este era el camino que yo te había enseñado. Lo que yo te dije que pasaría.

Veo que empiezas a temblar junto con tu voz. No estás acostumbrada a traicionar.

-Viene detrás de ti, no de la nave. No de nosotros-, Te acercas otra vez a mí ¿Vas a volver a besarme? Te detienes. -Es la única forma ¿No lo ves?

Veo dolor en tus ojos. Sé que te duele. Quizás a pesar de esto, sí sientes algo por mí.

-No lo lamento-, me aclaras desafiante. Me miras derecho a los ojos. Esperas que te diga algo. Te extraña de ti. Tú no eras así. Pero este era el camino que yo te enseñé. Mi sonrisa aún seguía presente. No sabía que yo podía hacer que te sintieras así. Verte así, simplemente me hace gracia. Me siento orgulloso de ti a la vez que traicionado. Tus ojos siguen buscando una palabra, algo de mí ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres así. Eres valiente. Eres inteligente. Eres fuerte. Eres hermosa. Eres...

-Pirata-, te digo con tranquilidad. Tragas saliva con fuerza. Ya lo sabías pero no lo aceptabas. Sabías lo que eres. Y ahora yo te lo dije. Necesitabas que alguien te lo aclare. Te alejas corriendo avergonzada, pero sé que te arrepientes de esto. Sé que te arrepentirás de haber dejado que muriera aquí. Intento liberarme y lo consigo, pero ya es muy tarde. El Kraken está frente de mí. Lo enfrentó con coraje. Muero con algo de honor. Pero en el fondo sé, Elizabeth Swann, que te duele que saber que me tragará el mar.

 _~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
